The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing technique and more particularly to a technique applicable effectively to the reduction in size of a semiconductor module wherein semiconductor chips are mounted on both surface and back surface of a wiring substrate.
As an example of a module product (a semiconductor device) with chip parts such as chip capacitor and chip resistor as well as semiconductor chips for bare chip assembly mounted thereon, there has been developed a module called a power amplifier module, which is incorporated in a portable telephone set for example.
As to a semiconductor device (a high frequency integrated circuit device) with semiconductor chips and chip parts mounted thereon, a description thereof is found, for example, in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-299427.
In the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-299427, there is described a high frequency integrated circuit device of a structure wherein a semiconductor chip and chip parts are mounted on a surface of a multi-layer substrate and another semiconductor chip is mounted on a back surface of the same substrate, and a heat radiation cover formed of a metallic material such as aluminum is attached to the multi-layer substrate, the semiconductor chips and the chip parts being covered with the heat radiation cover.